


Watch the Way You Drive

by byjosten



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex on a Car, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byjosten/pseuds/byjosten
Summary: Neil knows he can ask for what he wants; he'll only ever get a "yes or no", but if he doesn't quite understand a desire himself?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 30
Kudos: 486





	Watch the Way You Drive

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is just total self-indulgent light smut involving the hood of a car and Andreil being horny and uncontrollable

Some days the antsy feeling skittering through Neil couldn’t be outrunned, and it took him a long time to figure out  _ why _ . Some days he could work out until he wanted to pass out, but it would still be there, an electric current just beneath his skin. He never took notice of when it intensified, never added up any points that he didn’t even know were there. He just felt it, tried not to make too much fuss when his knee bounced and Andrew slid a hand onto his leg to still him, and waited for the antsy feeling to go. He never noticed how that one point of contact made every nerve in his body spark and explode. Neil never knew what repressed desire was, not until he  _ finally realised _ .

And once he did realise, he wondered why he had to keep repressing it, why he still tried to hold back from vocalising it all the time. One night he stared at the ceiling in his and Andrew’s shared dorm room, fingers drumming on the wooden frame of the bunk until a cushion arced up over the side and hit his face. By the time he’d removed it, Andrew stood at the ladder, brow raised in silent question. Neil had pulled his legs up to his chest, Andrew had climbed up into his bed, and Neil had finally talked about it.

Andrew had laughed quietly, surprised, and told him that he only ever needed to ask for what he wanted. Neil would only ever get a  _ Yes or No _ in response.

After that talk, Neil started realising that the buzzing beneath his skin  _ was  _ desire, and it shot up every time he saw Andrew. Often it was grander things, like watching him bench a heavier weight, Neil caught in his thoughts, mouth drying up at the sight of Andrew’s forearms tightening, his muscles flexing. Other times it was smaller things, like how Andrew’s fingers caught a cigarette, how his cheeks hollowed to inhale. But mostly the mere sight of the blonde boy had Neil wondering how he hadn’t realised sooner that the reason his body sang every damn moment of the day was Andrew Minyard.

And now Neil was able to ask, to calm that distracting, antsy feeling.

He reminded himself of that as he forced his gaze away, toward the front windscreen of Andrew’s black Maserati. He shifted his legs, wanting to pull his knees to his chest in the comforting way he did when he felt a certain thing and didn’t know how to process it. But there was something about the tight length of Andrew’s arms as he drove, the way his fingers wrapped around the wheel, the hand that grasped the gearstick. It all burrowed deep inside of Neil until he was a mess of incoherent thoughts and his knee was bouncing wildly.

The car rolled to a stop at a red light. Andrew’s hand slid down his thigh, resting on his knee, to press it down. “Neil?”

The direct skin contact had something curling deep in Neil’s stomach. He wore white sports shorts with an oversized dull orange sweater, and he suddenly wished he had worn sweatpants, if only to protect himself from the overwhelming feeling of  _ this _ .

The light changed to green, and the engine revved back to life beneath Andrew’s foot on the gas pedal, and Neil didn’t know he’d made a choked sound in the back of his throat. For a second, Andrew’s fingers pressed harder into his knee. He blinked, eyes fixed ahead, heart hammering in his chest.

He had no idea why he’d made that sound. All he knew was that it had sounded…  _ needy _ .

He cleared his throat and slid his gaze over in time to watch Andrew flick the indicator on with his pinkie finger, the movement so casual and practiced, so deftly done. The hand on his knee didn’t retract but the left turn was coming up.

Andrew’s hand slid around the wheel, his wrist angling so he could hold far enough that he’d turn the car with one hand. And he  _ did _ . Neil watched as he pulled the wheel to the left, the car turning smoothly, and then drummed his fingers on the vinyl like he hadn’t just done something that had Neil forgetting how to breathe. He wasn’t sure why. Whether it was the ease with which he drove, or the fact he’d done it one-handed, or that his hand was still a warm pressure on Neil’s knee, he didn’t know.

But another sound left him, this one louder, definitely able to say what it was.

“Neil.” Andrew’s voice was low.

“Yes?” Why did he sound so ruined?

“I’m driving.”

Swallowing hard, he said, “I know.” Because he was all too aware of that fact.

“Control yourself, or I’ll end up crashing.”

_ Control yourself _ . Neil almost whimpered at the words, the implication that Andrew had listened to his noises and…  _ liked them _ , liked knowing Neil was affected, even if neither of them knew why.

“Can I do the same?” Neil asked, tapping Andrew’s hand on his knee to indicate.

Andrew nodded, and Neil watched as his legs parted further. Neil’s hand found a place on Andrew’s thigh, just as he pressed down on the gas pedal and the car sped up. He felt the muscle beneath his palm clench and flex, and then he definitely moaned. Andrew linked fingers through Neil’s, taking his hand away, and guided Neil’s hand to shift the gearstick.

Desire raged many desperate paths through Neil at that.

“I told you to control yourself,” Andrew murmured, but a smile tugged at his lips as he made another turn, one-handed, again. There was something devastatingly masculine about it, and Neil couldn’t understand why but he shifted again, uncomfortably realising he was thankful for the oversized sweater that covered…  _ enough _ .

But when Andrew’s hand, still on his knee, slid further up, Neil panicked. How would he explain that he was hard just from watching Andrew do such a menial thing  _ like driving _ ? Andrew felt him tense up, and glanced at him.

“I can take my hand away,” he said.

“No,” Neil answered. “Don’t. Leave it.”

Andrew shot him a look, and slowly inched his hand further up. At a red light, he turned his head and moved his hand again. He’d passed the edge of his shorts now but even through the thin material the touch burned. Neil squirmed.

On green, Andrew’s hand wrapped around the gearstick from the side rather than holding the top like usual, pulling it back easily. 

Neil jammed a fist to his mouth to stifle the noise quickly rising out of him.

Andrew’s fingers toyed with the hem of Neil’s sweater. “Can I?”

Neil  _ mm-hmm _ ’ _ ed _ through his fist, unable to trust himself to open his mouth. Andrew smiled again and pushed the hem of the sweater up so it tucked into the waistband of his shorts.

Neil was exposed, his problem bared, and he heard the sharp inhale Andrew gave. He didn’t think he was doing a good job at controlling himself. He almost pressed up into a touch that wasn’t quite there, until Andrew’s hand settled over where his hip met his thigh, and Neil pretended that he didn’t whimper.

Perhaps this was a blessing; it was his way of saying he knew how Neil felt but was aware of his slight embarrassment, so wasn’t making a big deal out of it.

But he was jolted out of that conclusion by the sharp jerk of the wheel so Andrew could skip over two lanes, ignoring the beep of angry drivers, to make the right turn off the main road. They pulled into a road behind a closed restaurant, and Andrew yanked the handbrake up.

Neil’s chest rose and fell quickly as he waited, not daring to say anything.

“Get out of the car,” Andrew said quietly, but his voice was still so loud in the ringing silence between them. “Put both your hands on the hood, and face me.”

He didn’t waste another second. He got out, shut the door, and stopped at Andrew’s side of the hood, leaning forward, hands braced. He faced Andrew through the windscreen. His gaze burned through Neil, eyes alight with something Neil hadn’t been able to see before. But now he did -- now he saw it all: the fingers clenched on the wheel, the working of his throat as he swallowed, the pinning gaze that he didn’t break as he opened his door.

The engine still roared gently beneath Neil’s hands. Andrew didn’t turn it off. His gaze followed him as he walked around, behind Neil, hands wrapping around his hips.

“You want to tell me what caused this?” Andrew asked. Neil went to, but then lips were at the base of his ear, an open mouth leaving kisses, tongue wetting a trail down his neck. Pressed against his back, Neil arched -- and stilled.

A bite on his shoulder reminded him he hadn’t answered.

“I don’t know,” he groaned. “It’s just…” But he flailed for words as fingers danced over the waistband of his shorts.

“Just what?” Oh, Andrew’s voice was so low in his ear, so near, body pressed to Neil’s.

“You’re turned on too,” Neil whined in the end, unable to grasp words, not when Andrew shoved them all out of his brain.

“That’s because you kept fucking whimpering next to me,” Andrew growled, mouth on the back of his neck now. A finger tugged Neil’s sweater neckline aside, giving Andrew more room to mouth kisses along. Neil inhaled shakily when he felt a mark being sucked into his skin.  _ Andrew liked his noises _ . The noises, still a foreign concept to him to let out freely, to not be self-conscious about. “I felt your thighs shake, felt them try to press together. Tell me why that got you hard.”

Neil moaned softly at the demand, at the blatant way in which Andrew stated his situation. “I couldn’t help watching,” he gasped when Andrew sucked another bruise into his skin. The hand on his waistband dipped just inside, and Neil wanted to push up again. If Andrew were to flatten his hand, his fingertips would just brush where Neil wanted to be touched. “The way your hands move. How you --  _ Jesus, Andrew  _ \-- hold things, how your fingers wrap around the wheel. I like thinking about your fingers on me with that same ease.” His breath hitched. “Like you know what to do and how to touch.”

He realised, his entire face burning, that he was basically expressing he wanted to be handled and controlled the same way Andrew drove his car. He knew every mechanism, every slight press of each pedal to stop or go faster, every turn of the wheel to guide his car where he needed, every lever and button. Neil wanted that too; he wanted Andrew to know everything like that for him too.

He groaned when the hand in his shorts moved further down -- and froze. Andrew’s forehead pressed into his back, a small curse slipping from him at the realisation that Neil had  _ only  _ pulled on shorts and a sweater that morning.

“Neil.”

“Yes?”

“ _ Neil _ .”

“Surprise?” he tried, but that only earned him a rough handling, Andrew’s hands turning him over so his ass pressed against the hood. Andrew’s gaze slowly dragged over him, taking in every inch he could until it settled back up on Neil’s eyes. All Neil could think about was the wild desire thrashing through his veins, the burn of Andrew’s hands on his waist under his sweater. Neither of them moved for a second. Neil thought he would die from the sheer need in him but he waited, looking,  _ longing _ .

In the end, he let out a strained, “Will you touch me again?”

Something snapped in Andrew’s eyes as he surged forward, fingers curling in Neil’s hair to yank him down, mouth heavy and hot on Neil’s. He let out another sound into Andrew’s mouth and got rewarded with hips pressed against his, a slight roll, the hands on him digging harder. Andrew always held him like he would never let go, like if he held harder then Neil wouldn’t disappear.

It was Neil who broke the kiss to let his mouth hover over Andrew’s neck. “Yes?”

“Yes.” His voice was tight in his response. Neil mouthed down the line of his neck, tugging Andrew’s head back slowly for better access. When a barely-there groan sounded, Neil shuddered and sucked a harder mark on to pale skin. Andrew was quiet, but the times he wasn’t sent Neil into a painfully turned-on, frenzied state of wanting to find a way to hear more.

His kisses slowed in realisation when Andrew’s hand slipped back into his shorts, wrapping around him easily. Neil pushed his shorts down just enough. It suddenly hit him that although they’d parked up somewhere secluded, they were still in public. But the thought that anyone could see them, could see Andrew’s hand around him, Neil’s mouth on Andrew’s neck, sent shivers through him.

But he could scarcely think of anything else when Andrew stroked him slowly, patiently, like he had all the time in the world. Sometimes he was quick, thumb finding that place that had Neil keening. That was usually between classes or when Neil was so pent-up he didn’t know what else to do and Andrew stood before him and asked that question.

Other times Andrew was slow, explorative. Some things were new to Andrew, and a lot was new to Neil, and they met in the middle to discover those things when they went slow. Neil wasn’t sure which he preferred -- both were Andrew, both had him catch the unguarded desire in his eyes when Neil reached orgasm under Andrew’s careful touches.

Against Andrew’s car was somewhere in the middle. It wasn’t as slow as it had been two mornings ago, but it wasn’t hurried. It was Andrew and Neil respectively thinking about the car journey and how Neil had liked it. With his hand still wrapped around Neil, Andrew pressed closer and tipped his head up. Neil hadn’t realised he was looking down, watching.

When he met Andrew’s eyes, they were blown wide. Neil’s breath stuttered in his lungs, catching strangely as his legs weakened when Andrew sped up on the next strokes. He bucked up into the touch, gasping. His hands scrabbled back, bracing himself on the hood of the car.

“You make noises that make me want to--” Andrew cut himself off, closed his eyes for a moment. His thumb brushed over the head and Neil couldn’t stop the high moan slipping out. It had Andrew’s eyes flying open again. He leaned in closer, crowding Neil’s space and he loved it.  _ Loved  _ Andrew blocking everything else out. “Want to bend you over my car and do much more than only this.”

Something in Neil curled and exploded at the thought, the imagery in that suggestion. He groaned deeply and grinded up into Andrew’s touch. His fingers pressed into the hood, the engine still going beneath him. He felt it against the back of his thighs, beneath his palms, and suddenly he wished they weren’t in a public place so Andrew  _ could  _ do exactly what he wanted.

“Are we going to be dealing with this every time I have to drive you somewhere?”

Neil managed a grin. “Possibly.”

Andrew looked skyward for a second. “God help us when we’re out with the others.”

“I’ll be suffering every second of it,” Neil promised.

Andrew smiled back at him before taking his hand, directing it to the buttons on his jeans. They both watched as Neil flicked the two buttons open and then pinched the zipper between his forefinger and thumb, pulling it down. Andrew released a long breath, eyes on Neil.

Then, “You can touch,” and Neil’s hand was covered by Andrew’s, guided past the waistband of his underwear, until he could wrap his fingers around him. It was a wonder, to see his eyes flutter with the feeling, the way he gripped Neil tighter and stroked harder, the way Andrew pushed his forehead into Neil’s shoulder and sighed his name.

He was pressed further down onto the hood, Andrew holding himself with one hand. He shouldn’t have been, but Neil was still surprised to find Andrew hard -- to find him turned on by Neil. He gave a slow stroke upwards, moaning when Andrew fell into the rhythm he set.

“Faster,” Andrew breathed.

So Neil did, and he gasped when Andrew sped up on him too, moaned at the feel of Andrew in his hand, hard and hot and twitching whenever Neil’s knuckle caught the tip. Andrew wasn’t overly responsive, but by now Neil knew what he was looking for to know when he felt good. And here, behind a closed restaurant, against the hood of the Maserati, Andrew felt good. He rolled his hips into Neil’s, until it was fists moving against each other, the friction and drag of each other having them gasping into each other’s mouths.

“Neil,” Andrew groaned, pulling him down to bite his lower lip. He batted Neil’s hand away from him -- only to take them both in his own hand. “Like this,” he said, grinding against Neil’s cock, tip sliding against tip, precum leaking between them. Neil’s head tipped back as he moaned. Then Andrew jerked them together, fast, desperate. Neil had asked to be worked to orgasm like Andrew knew every inch of him, and he was. He glanced down at the stretch of Andrew’s fingers, enclosing around both of them, the head of his own cock pushing out the circle of Andrew’s forefinger and thumb.

He moaned softly, grinding up for more. “Andrew.”

“I know,” he almost growled. But he still sounded softer, almost as needy as Neil felt. “I’m close.” Then his gaze flicked behind Neil, to his car, still running. “Don’t come yet.”

Neil whimpered as Andrew squeezed the base of his cock before he even got a chance to say that he was close too. All he knew was the desperate stroke of Andrew’s hand around him, the moans he couldn’t help but let out, and the car beneath him.

Andrew sped up, pulling away and looked at Neil. It was a silent,  _ Where _ ? Neil, for all his desire to come, ignored that for a moment and dropped to his knees, opening his mouth. Andrew let out a quiet moan at the sight, eyes closing as he jerked himself to orgasm. His thighs tightened, hips jerking as he came in Neil’s mouth, who looked at him as he swallowed. Andrew swore sharply before dragging Neil back up by a hand snagged in his sweater. He pushed Neil back onto the car, his back to Andrew’s chest, and kissed him hard. Neil’s head tilted, the angle and feeling of Andrew’s fingers on his cock making him moan until his mouth was merely open for Andrew’s tongue to push in.

It wasn’t until he couldn’t think past the fast motion of being jerked off that he realised what Andrew intended.

It wasn’t until he was crying out Andrew’s name, body falling forward with the force of his orgasm, fingers pressing into the hood, that he orgasmed, shooting onto the car. He watched it with wide-eyed shock, shoulders shaking and legs trembling. Should he have apologised?

Andrew ghosted his mouth across Neil’s shoulders, stepping back.

“Andrew, I just…” Neil gestured, “On your  _ car _ .” He whirled around to face the blonde boy who’d already fixed his jeans. In comparison, Neil with his ruffled hair and shorts pulled down, sweater askew, looked like a mess. It didn’t help that he spun back to look at what he’d done again.

“I know,” Andrew answered. “I figured it might get it out of your system.”

Neil’s cheeks burned red.

Andrew waved a hand at him. “Get dressed, I’ll sort that. It was my idea, after all.” He shot him a loose sort of smile that had Neil’s insides curling.

In a daze, Neil yanked up his shorts and collapsed into the passenger seat. His head fell back against the headrest, eyes closing as he caught his breath back properly. By the time he opened his eyes, Andrew was opening his car door again and getting in. It might have been intended to get it out of his system but now all Neil could think about when he looked at was Andrew bending him over the hood, of literally coming onto the car.

Beside him, Andrew laughed as Neil let out a strained noise as he thought about it.

“Let me know any other genius ideas you have,” Andrew said, pulling the car back onto the road. Neil hummed and pointedly looked out the window on his side of the car. Neil couldn’t even remember where they were going -- all he could think of was Andrew’s hands on him, the sounds he’d made, Neil’s name on his tongue when he’d come.

His eyes flicked to the hood again. Perhaps he could take Andrew up on the idea of railing him into next week, Neil splayed out on the hood, Andrew over him. He quickly skipped over the idea before it could settle and affect him, but he stored it away for a later date. For now, he only noticed that the buzzing electric feeling had dimmed beneath his skin. It was never gone for long, not when he got to kiss and touch and be with Andrew Minyard, but for now he felt he was able to think beyond any distraction.


End file.
